


Home Again

by Thewordlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going to be okay now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/gifts).



> The lack of angst in this clearly shows it was written under duress... Ahem. I mean, it was written for the awesome Linara. Lots of fluff, hugs, quiet and love.

Castiel turns up a few days later, mostly unscathed. He appears on the front walk, apparently out of the late Spring air.  
The doorbell of Rufus’s cabin sounds. Sam answers, and his heart basically flips over. “Cas! You’re- you’re alive! DEAN!”  
“Hello, Sam,” Cas says, his smile wide and his eyes a little distant.  
Sam helps Cas inside (Cas’s left leg is dragging a little), and settles him on the couch.

Dean rushes out of the basement and, without a word, engulfs Castiel in a bear hug.  
“It is quite good to see you, too, Dean,” Cas says from somewhere in the tangle of limbs. And just like that, they’re all together again.

Cas is quiet as the afternoon passes. Dean sits with him on the couch, holding his hand like he’s afraid Cas will disappear or run away if he doesn’t grip him tight. Sam makes ham sandwiches and sits across from them, folding and unfolding his hands and gently rubbing the flannel of his plaid shirt between his fingers. It’s calming.  
They don’t try to get information out of him, it’s not time for that. They just soak in the safe quiet and togetherness.  
“You’re okay, Cas?” Dean murmurs at one point.  
“Yes, I am,” Cas says gravely. His time in Purgatory has sobered him, and he seems to have some of his old gravely seriousness back. “I am all right now.”

Storm clouds roll in, and rain pounds on the roof as the sun sets. It only makes things feel more cozy and undisturbed. Sam ducks into his room to grab a book, and Dean thinks, aw what the hell. He leans over and kisses Cas gently. Cas nods and leans against Dean’s shoulder, yawning a little.  
It’s their first kiss outside of Purgatory, and it’s warm and safe and lovely. Better than desperation in that forsaken place.

Sam steps through the doorway just as they pull away, and Dean cringes.  
“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam says, nodding.  
Dean spreads his hands helplessly and says, “A lot has changed.”  
“I’m happy for you guys.”  
Cas nods sharply and adds, “Dean gives better hugs than cats or honeybees.”  
Dean looks helplessly at Sam, and Sam grins back at his brother, at his friend, at this whole world of family after a year of hard, cold separation.  
Things are going to be okay now.

Cas gestures for Sam to join them, and Sam perches on the couch, feeling a little squished. Cas grabs Sam’s hand, and Sam smiles and lets him hold on. A chain, unbroken.  
“I suppose we’re stuck you with you, Cas,” Dean says easily.  
Cas nods and says, “This current situation is most agreeable. I believe a movie night is common in human circles?”  
“Sure,” Dean says. “As long as Sam doesn’t pick.”  
“I think Cas should decide,” Sam says lightly.

After over fifteen minutes of pondering at the video store, Cas chooses National Treasure. They pick up a pizza and head back to the cabin to settle in for the night. Cas wants constant constant with Sam and Dean at all times, so they sort of huddle on the couch, blanket twisted over them and pizza box by Dean’s socked feet.  
Sam feels warm and sleepy as he sips his soda. His plaid shirt is soft and comforting, as is the blanket. Cas has taken to fiddling with Sam’s hair, and when Dean pauses for a “call of nature” break, Sam blinks in the lamplight and realizes what Cas has done.  
“You braided it.”  
“It’s so long, Sam. Seemed appropriate,” Cas says.  
“It’s cool. I should wear it to the gas ‘n sip tomorrow, give Dean a heart attack.”  
“I’m having one now, anyway,” Dean says as he walks back in, but his voice is warm. “I really can’t leave you two alone anywhere?”  
Sam stands up and twirls, grin stuck on his face.  
“Nice modelling,” Dean says.  
Cas just nods slowly to himself and smiles.

They start the movie back up as the thunder grows nearer. Sam lays his right arm on the back of the sofa, and feels Dean’s hand behind Cas’s head. He tentatively reached out to his brother, and Dean, to Sam’s utter shock, actually lets Sam hold his hand. Sam admits to himself they’re acting like kids, but, well, sometimes it helps.  
He spent months almost sure he would never, ever see Dean again. Months in shocked, numb, complicated grief. And now his brother is home again. So, he holds on to him, leans against Cas, and is engulfed in this warm, rich feeling of love and hope. He isn't separated from them anymore.  
The storm rages on, and the movie plays, and everything is just about perfect. They all made it back together, and that’s what matters most.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the plaid is just brief mentions. But, still.  
> Hope this doesn't destroy my rep (Do I have a rep?). Don't worry, soon I shall be back to the regularly scheduled programming of more angsty fare.


End file.
